My Empress, and Her Growing Empire
by Guntherson962
Summary: A bit of MinatoXMitsuru fluff I decided to make into a crossover on a whim. Happy Valentines day everyone. Oneshot.


**My Empress, and Her Growing Empire**

Minato Kirijo, even after ten years that name still made him smile. He was happy to take his wife's last name, it wasn't like he'd had any family ties back then not since his parents and twin sister were killed. But things were different now, he had a new family to call his own and today it grew, he held his sleeping daughter in his arms while his wife lay in the bed next to them as they waited for the doctors to hand back their newborn daughter to Mitsuru. Minato looked over at his Empress, even after being in labor for twelve hours she still looked beautiful, though he would leave room for the fact that he may be a bit biased when it came to the Empress who concurred this Fool's heart.

He reached out to her closest hand and took it in his own "You did great, even if that was six hours longer than last time". It was a horrible joke her little Fool had made, but Mitsuru laughed none the less "Yes it did, she's going to be the stubborn one growing up, mark my words," She said more than a bit tired, she then gestured to the sleeping girl in Minato's arms "Even more so than her, which is a scary thought". Between the voices of her parents and the slight motions that her father was making, the small girl rose from her slumber. Minato looked down at his now oldest daughter and said "Hey Princess, I'm sorry if we woke you up", the three year-old rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around "Where my sister?".

As if some deity was answering the question for her, the door opened and a doctor came walking in with the new-born in his arms. Mitsuru's hand retreated from her husbands as she reached out to hold her new-born daughter, when she collected the baby form the doctor Mitsuru clearly saw that the baby was glaring at the man who only shrugged when she looked back at him in confusion. The scowling look disappeared the minute the infant was in her mother's arms, Minato stood holding their oldest to see the new addition to their family, seeing her family made the baby giggle and fidget.

The moment halted when all present heard a slight cough that was clearly meant to get their attention, "I'm sorry to interrupt miss Kirijo, but we do need a name for her birth certificate" the doctor said in a very professional tone. Mitsuru looked down at the baby and recounted the name she had decided on mere days after finding out she was having another girl, "Ryuko" she said to not just the doctor "Ryuko Kirijo". The doctor went off to file the paper work as Minato leaned in closer to his wife and new daughter "Hi there Ryuko, I'm your daddy", he then sat the girl in his arms down next to her sister "and this is your big sister Satsuki".

Satsuki looked awestruck by the sight of her little sister, the feeling seemed to be mutual as Ryuko stared at Satsuki's face with a huge toothless smile on her face. Ryuko reached out a pudgy arm toward Satsuki, who leaned in too see what the baby wanted, only to have the infant start petting Satsuki's very prominent eyebrows much to her chagrin and their parent's amusement. Minato left briefly to get Mitsuru something to drink, but when he returned he found all of his girls were sleeping, Mitsuru was holding both her daughters close and Satsuki even had an arm around her new sister like a stuffed animal. Minato couldn't help but smile, he may have lost one family, but he gained a new one that made pushing through all that awfulness before more than worth it. He pulled up the chair next to the bed and started to dose off himself, twelve hours was a long time for anyone, no matter how many apocalyptic world destroying deities you've put away.

* * *

 **JAZZ: That was sooooooooo sweet.**

 **ME: Thought I would go with something a little different than just romantic love this V-Day.**

 **EMBER: Well that's nice and all but why these two series together? There must be other things you wanted to do.**

 **ME: There were a few, but I wanted to take a crack at a little MinatoXMitsuru, that and I felt Mitsuru would be a much better mom for Satsuki and Ryuko than their own psycho mother ever was.**

 **DANI: That's not saying much, Darth Vader was a better parent by comparison to Ragyo Kiryuin and that guy** **blew up a planet with everyone his daughter loved on it, cut his son's hand off, and killed their mother while she was pregnant with both of them. Really the only way Mitsuru could possibly be a worse mother than Ragyo is if she intentionally killed Satsuki and/or Ryuko.**

 **JAZZ: Sad thing is... That's completely true.**

 **ME: Yeah... Anywho, Dani's turn to do the disclaimer.**

 **DANI: Guntherson962 dose not own Kill La Kill or Persona 3(Or any other title in the SMT line).**

 **ME: Please review, flames will be used to make Smores for nice readers.**


End file.
